transformer_titans_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis (G1)
The Nemesis (ネメシス, Nemeshisu) is a legendary Decepticon warship ever built and the most powerful (central command) flagship of the Decepticon Fleet, famous for being the Decepticon ship which ambushed the Ark. Description Calculations The technical specifications for the Nemesis were: *Estimated length: 2.5 miles *Wingspan: 1.75 miles *Height: 1.25 miles Gallery Crew of the Nemesis *Megatron *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Skywarp **Various Air Warriors *Soundwave **Laserbeak **Rumble **Ravage **Frenzy **Buzzsaw *Reflector **Spectro **Spyglass **Viewfinder *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback *A medic Weapons "I will say this for my ancestor; he liked the artillery big, and plentiful." :—Gigatron on Nemesis' armaments, "Nemesis Part 2". Tactical systems Even for the central command flagship of the Decepticon fleet, one might have considered the armament on the Nemesis to be overkill. In addition to the standard energy weapons used by the Decepticons, the vessel carried a massive amount of missiles, which could be fired slowly in a swarm of rocket propelled death. A tractor beam could pull anything beneath it up to be sliced and grounded up by rotating blades and drills. The blades were incredibly sharp, being able to slice through solid rock. Given that Megatron himself would have be the ship's normal commander, it should not be surprising that the primary weapon on the Nemesis was a fusion cannon. The fusion cannon was powered by its own reactor, apparently separate from the main Energon supply. The reactor needed to be at one hundred percent capacity to fire a blast, and would require a powerup time between blasts. The ship also featured systems to enable the forced boarding of enemy ships. A pair of magnetic couplings amidships allowed for the Nemesis to forcibly establish a magnetic junction between herself and the unfortunate target, and a boarding chute could be released from within the hull to allow crew-members to cross the gap between ships. The tip of the chute could also be heated to cut through hull plating at least as thick as that used on the Ark. Tactically the ship had two main weaknesses. During the flight from Cybertron a heavy meteor shower required so much power to maintain the shields that Nemesis was forced to fly in the Ark's wake in order to survive. Given that a similar energy crisis shortly affected the Ark as well, it would seem that both ships were weakened by the lack of energy on Cybertron. Ergo, the Nemesis functioned best when well-fueled, otherwise her size and power requirements could make the ship a liability. The second weakness was placing all the main tactical, command and fire-control systems in the prominent dorsal conning tower. Though the location provided an excellent viewpoint for piloting the ship and directing combat (and was presumably well armored and shielded), it also made for a compelling target. History The Nemesis was the ship used by the Decepticons to pursue the Autobots. All the Decepticons left the ship to board the Ark and both ships ended-up crashing on prehistoric Earth. Before the crash, however, several objects were ejected from the ship, including an escape pod and what would become the Pearl of Bahoudin. Synopsis See Also *Nemesis (RID) *Nemesis (Michael Bay) *Nemesis (Animated) Trivia Category:G1 Locations Category:G1 Decepticon Starships Category:G1 Decepticon Bases Category:Alternate Versions of the Nemesis